Your Biggest Mistake
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -MISSING CHAPTER 2- Seto has been giving Jou a hard time since the talent show. And with "The Spirits" first BIG concert is coming up and Jou has a special song JUST for Seto. -SECOND STORY IN THE SPIRTIS COLLECTION-


**Author's Opening Notes: **Second story in my The Spirits Collection... it was finished just a few days ago. So I'm sorry if it is a big rushed in the second chapter. Please don't kill me! By the way... the second chapter is written, but I do not currently have it with me... It's back at my parents house on my computer there. So you will all have to wait until I can get home to get it... Sorry!

**Story Summery:** Seto has been giving Jou a hard time since the talent show. Their fighting has gone onto flirting and it's starting to get to Jou. "The Spirits" first BIG concert is coming up and Jou has a special song JUST for Seto. Will this song change Seto's feelings for the blonde pup? Or has Jou ruined his only chance with the blue-eyed CEO? _(Second story in The Spirits Collection)_

* * *

**Your Biggest Mistake**

**Chapter One: Flirting**_  
_

* * *

The four boys sat around Ryou's house on Monday after school, they had agreed to meet there because Ryou's father was out of town and it was the biggest house out of all four of them. Ryou was laying on the couch with his head in Malik's lap, Jou was laying on the floor practically under the coffee table, and Yami was in an over stuffed chair with one leg hanging over the edge. The main point of meeting after school was to write a new song to perform at the concert that would take place that Saturday. But so far no one had any ideas. 

Jou growled low in the back of his throat and moved to lean his back against the chair Yami was lounged in staring at the pile of blank papers that litters the coffee table. Ryou had written a few songs while trying to write Welcome To My Life but all the boys agreed to save them for a later date and that they had to come up with something fast paced and catchy. But the problem was they couldn't think of anything.

"I can't think any more… All I keep hearing in my head is fricking Kaiba and his taunts!" Jou growled out while leaning his head back to glare at the ceiling. Yami ran his hand threw Jou's blonde hair trying to calm him but Jou batted his hand away. "You know what he said today? He said that if I am a good boy on Saturday he'd give me a fricking bone! A bone! That prick is still referring me to a damn dog! I AM NOT A DOG!" Malik looked over to Jou and rolled his eyes while Yami blinked and then started to snicker softly, earning him a glare. Ryou blushed softly and sat up leaning his head against Malik's shoulder.

"Jou you know… That doesn't sound much like a dog reference… It sounds more like a sexual one… You know what I mean?" Malik said with a slightly smirk. Yami nodded and continued to snicker softly. Ryou blushed a bit more and buried his head in Malik's neck causing the Egyptian boy to wrap an arm around the white haired teen's shoulder. Jou looked to Malik and frowned slightly. He closed his eyes and started to think on the subject. But before he got far Yami leaned down and whispered into Jou's ear.

"Bone… Boner… Get it yet Jou?" Yami burst out laughing after that feeling Yugi blushed threw their mind link and the look of shock on Jou's face. Jou looked down and blushed before lying back down on the ground and growling.

"It wasn't sexual, he wouldn't have put it in a sexual way… It's Kaiba… He hates me… Doesn't he?" The question went unanswered as the doorbell rang and Ryou jumped up to get it. It was Tristen who was delivering a pizza the four boys had ordered an hour before. Ryou thanked the brown haired teen before paying and shutting the door in his face and walking back over to his band members. He set the pizza on the coffee table and had to jump back when Jou nearly tackled the pizza box.

The same happened on Tuesday and Wednesday. The boys went to school, Yugi in place of Yami of course, then they would all head to Ryou's where they would sit around, play a were cords on the guitars and write a few lyrics down on some scrap paper. They would order pizza and then sit around until ten and then Jou and Yami would head home and Malik and Ryou would head to bed.

Each day seemed to make Jou more and more nervous. Seto's comment on Monday had him really worked up and he couldn't get it out of his head. When he had seen the CEO on Tuesday he tried to ignore him but was unable to. At lunch the blue-eyed teen had cornered him and had whispered into his ear that he couldn't wait to get the blonde home to 'house train' him. Jou had a feeling that he definitely wasn't referring to dog training when Seto had said that. Wednesday's comment was a little easier for Jou to handle; the CEO simple told him that he had a collar that he couldn't wait to have Jou try on. That one he ruled off as a dog comment but Yami and Malik both said it sounded more like a bondage comment then anything.

Thursday during school Seto has cornered him in the boys bathroom and had pinned him against the wall. Jou could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the CEO leaned forward and started to lick at his neck and bite it gently.

"You know puppy… I've always wondered how it would feel to have my own puppy… Saturday night how about we see how good you can be at it?" Jou had blushed so red that he knew he could out color an apple. Seto had just smirked and walked out of the bathroom leaving Jou holding onto the wall for dear life. When the CEO had finally left the bathroom Jou slumped down onto the ground and pulled his legs up to his chest hugging them tightly. He stayed that way all the rest of the day and had run from the school at the final bell; Ryou, Malik, and Yami all chasing after him.

They caught up with him at the park where he had dropped onto a bench and was busy trying to tare out his hair. Yami and Malik both grabbed his arms and held them to the park benches back while Ryou kneeled in front of him.

"What's wrong Jou? Did something happen with Seto?" Jou could only nod. Ryou smiled slightly and stood up, Malik and Yami releasing the boy's arms. "Why don't we head over to my place and we can talk there?" Malik and Yami both nodded and headed in the direction of Ryou's house and Jou stood up slowly. Ryou smiled at him and Jou smiled back groaning softly.

When they reached Ryou's house Jou took the chair while Yami, Malik, and Ryou all sat on the couch all looking at him. Jou cleared his throat and told them about what happened with Seto in the bathroom that day. Yami and Malik both smiled and Ryou blushed at the end of the story. Jou groaned and leaned back in the chair staring at the ceiling.

"What in the world am I going to do? I've liked the prick for like ever and now all of a sudden he's hitting on me and teasing me, but what if he is just messing with me… Trying to get me so worked up I mess the whole concert up? This is driving me nuts!" Jou closed his eyes and screamed. The other three looking at their friend with shocked faces. Malik was the first to say something.

"When you have strong emotions about something you need to write about it… And since you are a musician… Write a song about it!" Malik handed him a piece of paper and a pen and Yami grabbed his guitar. Jou nodded and took all the things offered.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Jou then spent the rest of the night with his guitar trying to find the right words for the melody that he had in his head.

Later that night when Yami was leaving, Jou was leaning over the coffee table deep in thought about what he was writing. Yami was going to go and tell Jou that he should go home and get some sleep for school in the morning but Ryou stopped him and told him to leave Jou alone that he could sleep on the couch. Yami nodded and bid Malik and Ryou goodnight before heading home himself.

Ryou and Malik went to bed shortly after that leaving Jou alone in Ryou's living room. Jou didn't seem to notice until way past midnight when Ryou's home phone rang. Jou was yanked from his thoughts and looked around noticing that it was really late. He looked down at the paper he had and sighed. He had the song completely written and just needed to work on the actual tune. He let out a big yawn and climbed up onto the couch where Ryou had placed a blanket and pillow. Jou pulled the blanket over himself and when he hit the pillow he was out like a light.

Ryou woke up the next morning to the smell of something cooking in his kitchen. He looked at the clock and noticed that he still had an hour before he normally got up to get ready for school and wondered who was awake. He climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom showering quickly before changing into his school uniform and then heading down stairs. He first noticed the pillow and blanket piled neatly on the chair and then Jou moving about his kitchen cooking eggs and bacon. He walked in and sat at the table, which was set for three. Jou turned to him and set a plate in front of him before filling up the other two plates and then taking a seat himself. Malik joined them only moments later.

"I finished the song lyrics last night… They song good to me, I plan on writing the actual tune tonight after school then we can rehearse and stuff. It shouldn't take long to learn the song." Jou said before he started to eat his food. Ryou smiled and yawned before starting in on his own food. Malik just looked at his food before pouring himself some coffee that Jou had made.

"We'll only have one day to rehearse… Won't this be fun?" Malik said while starting in on his own food. Jou glared at him for a moment before finishing his food and setting his plate in the sink. Ryou finished eating and did the same and then the two walked into the living room where Jou handed Ryou the lyrics. Ryou shook his head and handed them back.

"You should sing it… You wrote it about Seto and it will have less meaning if I sing it." Jou nodded and sat down on the couch pulling his guitar into his lap and starting on writing the music to go with his song lyrics. He got threw the first verse when Malik came in with a piece of toast in his mouth and carrying Ryou's and his own backpacks. Jou set the guitar down and grabbed his own backpack and the three headed out to walk to school. They met Yugi on the way who told them that Yami was still sleeping in his soul room but would be awake before school ended.

During first period Jou noticed that Seto wasn't in school and told this to Malik and Ryou. The two boys started to look around and frowned slightly realizing Jou was right.

When they went to their last period English class they learned they had a group project to do. Tea moved as close as she could to Yugi before the teacher said that he would be picking the groups. He placed Jou, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Seto in one group. Tristen, Duke, Tea, and two girls that were on the cheerleading team in another group, and the last ground had any one who wasn't in the first two groups. Each group had to come up with a topic for a presentation that would take place in two weeks. The presentations had to be on one of the books they had read so far in the class. All of which were Harry Potter books. The presentation would count as their mid-term exam so the presentations had to be good. When Ryou asked the teacher where Seto was, Mr. Yuki told them that Seto had a big business deal to take care of and that he'd be back on Monday. Their ground got out of class early and got to go home, all four heading right to Ryou's house.

Jou finished the song within the hour and showed the lyrics to Malik and Yami who agreed with Ryou that Jou should sing it himself. Ryou agreed to play backup and sing backup if need be. Jou nodded and they started to rehearse stopping only at dinnertime where Jou made pasta. The four ate and then went right back to rehearsing. They practiced the new song most of the night finally at midnight all going off to bed with plans of waking up earlier the next day to practice for the big concert that night.


End file.
